crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inu Yasha
Inu Yasha is a Ino Hanyo, a half demon half faunus. His father was a powerful dog demon and his mother was a faunus that resembled that of a wolf. Biography Inuyasha is the son of a powerful dog demon named Taisho and a Fauno named Izayoi. He was loved very much by both of his parents but more so by his mother, of whom he was very close to. A love that soon caused Inuyasha to grow a soft spot for humans. Even though he does not like to reveal it. He would always spend time with his mother all throughout his childhood until one day when his mother was mysteriously killed when he was just 15 years old. After that he lived in the demon realm until he grew tired of being around so many hateful demons and most of all. The God of Darkness. He did not agree with The God of Darkness so one day he used a rift in the universe to travel to Skyverse. THis is where he is currently residing. Personality Even when his life was in danger, Inuyasha refused to back down. He is driven by a fierce determination to win and his guts have always proven to work in his favor. He is known to completely disregard his own safety to save a friend or loved. Even if its a human. From living a cruel past he often puts off a rough demeanor and believes he should never let his guard down due to him being a half demon, life was hard for him. Even around friends he never lets his guard down, something they just get used to. He often seemed rude and disrespectful to others but that is due to his blunt outward personality, although he does have a soft side that he can never hide and often shows during casual moments. He hates people who kill for fun and has a major distaste for people who treated others different and unfairly, which stimmed from his own lonely childhood. Appearance Being a half demon, Inu Yasha retains roughly humanoid characteristics but his most well known features are his yellow eyes, fangs, claws, and dog ears. He has long silver hair and wears a robe made from the hairs of a fire rat. Making it fireproof and strong as iron. Weapon and abilities Inuyasha's main weapon is his fathers sword, Tessaiga. Made from the fang of his father. Its extremely powerful and has a multitude of abilities. But he doesnt have to rely on his sword. He also has very strong claws that allow him to use a multitude of moves. Such as Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of blood, and of course his Tessaiga has a array of attacks as well. WHen ever he is removed from Tessaiga or it is out of reach. His demon blood takes control and causes him to go into a feral state where he relentlessly attacks without any feeling of mercy. And at a full moon, he loses his demon powers and resembles that of a human. HIs hair turns black and his dog features go away. Gallary Inu Yasha human form.jpg|Human/Faunus form Inuyasha_Yokai_Form.png|Demon form Inuyasha_and_Diamond_Tessaiga.jpg|Inu Yasha with Tessaiga Category:Half Demon Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:DSM